


Prisoners of Love

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's first run in with Walker doesn't go over so well.  Did they REALLY have to meet on his and Vlad's ANNIVERSARY??  Poor Danny just can't catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Once

“Oh no no no!  I can’t believe this is happening!”

Danny flew around the Ghost Zone in hysterics, backtracking his paths and double checking caves and alcoves.  But it was no where to be found…

“Stupid stupid STUPID!”

Vlad and Danny’s one year anniversary as master and pupil was tomorrow, and Danny had made him a small gift.  However, during a short cut through the Ghost Zone from his house to Vlad’s, Danny had been attacked by some random small fry spirits, and managed to lose the brightly wrapped gift.  He had checked with the Box Ghost first, but the spirit had not seen, or taken, his gift.  The ghost, not wanting Danny to zap him again, had even let him check his stash to be doubly sure.  So Danny had continued his search everywhere he could think of.  And he STILL hadn’t found it!  He was ready to rip his hair out!  

Danny sucked in a breath, willing the rush of frustrated tears at bay.  He had worked so HARD on that gift…

Vlad had been encouraging him to spend more time with his parents, find ways to bond.  While Danny made it clear he wasn’t interested in the ghost hunting business--at least, as far as THEY were concerned--Danny WAS interested in the invention and science side of things.  His mom and dad had been thrilled with his interest, and took a few hours each day to teach him new things and help him understand more advanced science and engineering under their guidance.  With this new knowledge, Danny had built Vlad a special little keepsake…

That blasted thing had taken him WEEKS to make, and now it was GONE!

Danny let out a little scream of frustration, unaware of the violent warble that accompanied the sound…

But then, suddenly, as if a miracle had answered his prayers, Danny spotted his small gift floating by a rock -- near a large fortress like territory.  A happy cry left his lips as he zipped over towards it and snatched it up.

“Oh thank god, I thought I’d NEVER find it!”  Danny hugged the package to himself, sighing in relief.  “I still have twenty minutes to get to Vlad’s before he sends out a search party…”

He turned to fly back towards Vlad’s portal, only to run into a very large ghost wearing a white trenchcoat and hat; even his face looked like a strange white skull.  The ghost’s back was proudly erect, hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at Danny like a roach he was about to squash.  He stood there, like he was someone with power, authority…  and that was never a good sign.

//Uh oh…// Danny thought.

“Trespassing in an unauthorized area…”

Solid green eyes glowed down at the present.  “With REAL-WORLD contraband!”

After a moment -- a wicked smirk spread across the specter’s face.  “That’s against the RULES~”

Danny floated back a bit, actually a little intimidated by this ghost.  “R-rules?  I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware there were any, uh, rules…”

Danny clutched the gift close to his chest, preparing to turn around and leave.  This ghost really made him uncomfortable and he didn’t want to stick around.  “I was just leaving though, so no harm done, right?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you around here, punk!”

The ghost sneered at him, seemingly strangely HAPPY to see Danny breaking a rule.  “It isn’t your first offense in trespassing, but it IS the first time YOU’VE come here ALONE~”

Danny’s brows furrowed, a mix of confusion and indignance filling him.  “I’m sorry, I truly wasn’t aware there were any rules here.  No one told me!” he huffed, shoulders hunched as he floated back a bit more, keeping space between himself and the strange specter.  “You can’t blame me for that!”

“Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it.”

Suddenly, faster than Danny could react, the big ghost yanked out a long cylinder and -- with a gleeful grin -- blasted the smaller specter with a ray of green energy.  It wrapped around him, stinging like electricity and burning like fire.  The young man screamed -- forced to drop the present as that same searing sensation clasped around his wrists like handcuffs.

Walker picked up the present.  “And now, you and me,” he scowled, “have a problem.”

~*~

“So, the zest next.”

“Oui!”

Vlad proceeded to pour the lemon pulp into his mixer and turn it on under the watchful eyes of a huggable French grandma -- his cook, Beatrice.  She was round and soft, with laugh lines around twinkling, jolly brown eyes, a smiling mouth, classic pearl earrings, and silver hair pulled into a neat bun at the base of her plump neck.  A white cook’s uniform with a fancy M monogrammed at the shoulder were her work clothes.  “If you want to make MY lemon meringue pie for zis boy you must do it RIGHT!”

“Oui, oui, madam.  I wouldn’t dream of getting your recipe wrong… on purpose…”

Vlad leaned back a touch to avoid getting the filling in his eye.  “Have you seen Daniel today?” he asked her.  “He said he’d call later today.  I don’t suppose he would REMEMBER the one-year anniversary of starting our TRAINING, but…”

“Oh, I’m sure ze boy’s fine!”

Beatrice slapped him on the shoulder with one of her meaty, bread-kneading hands.  “What’s ze worst zat could ‘appen?” she smiled.  “He gets arrested~?  Hahaha!”  

~*~

“You can’t just ARREST me!”  Danny yelled as he was dragged through the halls of the Ghost Zone prison--seriously, a prison for GHOSTS?--struggling with the guards that held him as best he could.  He glared at the warden, whom he learned was called Walker on the way here.  

“I didn’t KNOW I was doing anything wrong!  Can’t I just get a warning?!  I won’t do it again!”

“That would be against the rules,” Walker replied evenly, still holding the present and looking smug.  

He turned and started to walk down the hall.  “Make sure he’s nice an’ settled in!” he called to the guards.  “I’m going to go dispose of this contraband.”

“DISPOSE?!”  Danny screeched.  He dug his heels into the ground, looking at the warden with desperation.  “You’re not going to DESTROY it are you??  It’s not contraband, its not YOURS to do ANYTHING with!  It’s just a gift!”

Danny’s words were cut off as the guards threw him through a set of doors, causing him to stumble back a bit.  They shut the doors after him, locking them tight.  Danny ran at the doors, banging on them.  

“You can’t DO THIS!!  I didn’t do anything WRONG!!”

His head slumped against the doors, shoulder sagging.  

“Please… Please don’t destroy it…” he mumbled, exhaustion from the day starting to settle in.  He just wanted to crawl into bed and pull the covers over his head and never come out…

This day sucked.  He demanded a do over...

~*~

Vlad checked his watch.  The lemon meringue was cooling, the ice cream was in the fridge, but Danny was late for practice.  The older halfa sighed, sliding down in his chair a bit.  It was dumb, but he was disappointed!  He’d wanted this to be perfect…

Suddenly, Vlad jumped.  

His... bum was buzzing?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone in confusion.  A half-remembered number flashed on the screen.

Vlad answered it.  He didn’t have anything else to do, anyway.  

“Hello?”

“Oh good, I reached you!”  Jazz chirped on the other end of the line.  She was sitting at the kitchen table, Danny’s cell phone in her other hand.

“That doofus forgot his phone again, would you remind him that he needs to be home by lunch tomorrow?  He has a dentist appointment.”

Vlad raised an eyebrow.  “Daniel’s not here, Jasmine.  I mean, I’ll be sure to inform him when he DOES arrive, but--”

“Vlad…”  Jazz’s worried voice cut him off.  “Danny left for your place HOURS ago.  He should have been there LONG before now…”

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she turned to look down towards the basement.  “Oh no…”

Vlad sat up in his chair, brows coming together.  “Jasmine, what’s wrong?” he demanded.  She didn’t use that tone of voice often and when she DID…

“Danny was so excited about today that he couldn’t wait for training, he was going over early!”  Jazz explained, dashing down the steps towards the basement lab.  The sight of the open ghost portal had her CURSING.

“Dammit!  He took a shortcut!”

“What do you mean ‘SHORTCUT’?!” Vlad exclaimed angrily.  He waved off the curious Beatrice that poked her head in and grabbed at the arm of his chair.  “Start making sense, Jasmine!”

“He went through the Ghost Zone!”

Jazz put the phone on speaker and set it beside her on a desk as she started typing frantically into a nearby computer.  In a matter of seconds she had a messy looking grid of the Ghost Zone pulled up on the screen.  “Just give me a second, I’m looking for him now.  I put a tracker in his suit last month in case something like this happened.”

She glared at the silent judgment she could almost FEEL through the phone.  “Don’t judge me!” she snapped.  “I’m a worried big sister, it’s my right!  You can’t tell me YOU weren’t planning to do this at some point.”

The now meek silence was the only answer she needed.  Suddenly, she got a ping on the computer.  

“Found him!”

A beat passed, before she spoke again, voice unsure.  “Vlad?  I don’t know where this is but… why would my folks have a place marked as a ‘No Fly Zone’?”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  

“And why does this look like an old decrepit version of ALCATRAZ?”

 


	2. Chapter Two

Vlad rubbed his forehead.  “Oh, cheese logs…” he muttered.  “THAT place…”

Jazz picked the phone back up, concern turning to deep worry.  “Vlad?  What is that place?  It says Danny’s right in the middle of it…”

The older halfa sighed and leaned back in his chair.  “It’s a prison.  An old headache is the warden of it,” he replied flatly.  “We had a few scraps back in the day but I always came out on top.  I thought he’d learned to finally realize his rules don’t apply to me, but apparently he’s going to take that out on Daniel…”

Vlad’s eyes blazed red.  “Grab a gun and fire up the Specter Speeder.  Congratulations, Jasmine, you’re about to see the Ghost Zone for the first time.”

~*~

Danny was sulking.  

Not long after he had been thrown into what turned out to be the mess hall, he had learned that he was not the only prisoner there.  In fact, he knew a LOT of the ghosts there. A few tried to pick a fight with him--mainly Skulker and Technus--but he put a stop to that real quick before making it clear he didn’t want a fight.  Especially here…

Now he was sitting at a table across from Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty, two young ghosts that seemed to make it a game to see how long it took him to catch them and send them back home.  They weren’t real trouble makers, just a couple of rebels.  Seemed they were caught for jaywalking.  Which Danny found STUPID.  Seriously, how can a ghost JAYWALK?  In the GHOST ZONE??

Seemed a lot of ghosts were in here for breaking some stupid rule or another…

“So like, this is NORMAL?  Everyone just puts up with being bossed around and tossed in freaking JAIL by this Walker guy?”

Kitty shrugged.  “Not much we can do about it, sweet cheeks.  He was made the Ghost Zone’s Warden YEARS ago.  It’s why he’s so tough, he’s pretty old.  Of course, I heard it wasn’t ALWAYS this way, but its not surprising a guy like that might become corrupt and CRAZY after awhile…”

Danny banged his head against the table.  “Wonderful…  Of all days to be arrested…”

Johnny snorted.  “Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but you should probably just forget about whatever was so special about today.  You’re gonna be here awhile.”

“UGHHHHHH…”

Kitty glanced at the white-haired boy.  “Geez, Danny, what’s the problem?” she asked, actually sounding a bit concerned.  “Is there actually something special going on today?”

“Yeah…”

Kitty glared at Johnny.  The blonde stared up at the ceiling guiltily; after a second, he glanced back to see his girlfriend still glaring at him.  “I DIDN’T KNOW!” Johnny told her.  “I swear I didn’t!”

Danny shrugged, trying to brush it off but it was obvious he was still upset about it.  “It’s… No big deal… I mean…”

He glanced to the side, sighing.  “It’s the day me and Plasmius first met… Our anniversary.”

Kitty smiled, head resting in her hands.  “Awwww, that’s so sweet~!”

The ghost boy brushed a hand through his hair, frustrated and tired, still feeling the mixed urge to scream or cry. “I had gift for him,” he continued.  “I lost it around here due to a fight and Walker found me when I finally found it.  He arrested me for trespassing and for having ‘illegal contraband’... but I think there’s more to it than that.”

His angry expression turned sad.  “I think he destroyed it…”

Kitty sat up straight.  “Oh, Walker can’t destroy that stuff!” she told him.  “It’s ‘evidence.’  I overheard him talking to one of the guards saying contraband is evidence if it’s seized from the arrestee.  You can’t destroy evidence.”

She raised a finger, doing a bad impression of Walker.  “‘It’s a ruuuuule.’”

Johnny stared at her.  “...Wwwwwow, you just said a lot of big words.”

Kitty huffed, rolled her eyes, and looked at Danny.  “Bottom line, it’s not destroyed,” she informed him.  “It’s probably in the evidence locker.  He just said that to scare you.”

Danny practically sagged against the table in relief.  “Oh man, you have NO IDEA how happy I am to hear that!  I mean, I made the thing myself, it took WEEKS!  It’s like my baby, I think I would have actually cried if it was destroyed… Which is kinda pathetic, I admit, but still…”

Danny frowned, looking around at all the other ghosts in the mess hall.  “I don’t get it though, if he’s always arresting you guys, why do I still see you all the time?  Does he just let you out after awhile?”

Johnny laughed.  “Oh hell no kid, that’s not how it works~”

Danny blinked.  “Okayyyy, then how DOES it work?”

Kitty grinned widely.  “This place really isn’t meant to hold so many ghosts, so as soon as there are enough of us here, we start an old fashioned RIOT!”

“Cause a big scene, make a big mess,”  Johnny continued.  “And then BAM, everyone’s home free until the next time Walker catches you~”

“Sounds like a terrible endless cycle,”  Danny commented skeptically…

Then, his face broke out into a devilish grin.  “But you had me at riot~!  So, what do we do?”

Kitty smirked.  “First…”

Both their eyes turned onto Danny.  “We’ll need a VICTIM.”

Danny sighed, resigned.  “I was afraid of that…”

~*~

“Batteries?”

“Check.”

“Guns?”

“Check.”

Vlad Plasmius climbed into the Speeder, tapping a few buttons.  “The excuse you’re using on your parents so I can back you up later?” he asked as the machine started up.

“Easy,”  Jazz said as she hopped into the Speeder.  “Danny left his phone behind, I went to meet you two at the mall to return it and then the three of us went shopping and out to dinner.  I left a note on the fridge and have a follow up text timed to send in about thirty minutes.  We’re all set.”

She loaded the ecto-blaster in her lap and primed it to go, the gun lighting up and buzzing with energy.  She turned and gave Vlad a smirk.  “Let’s go get my little brother back!"

“Yes.”

His eyes blazed red.  “Walker’s made his last mistake…” he snarled, and shoved the controls forward.  The Speeder hummed, engines glowing--!!

BLAM!!

And they shot into the Ghost Zone.

~*~

Danny fidgeted in the corner of the mess hall, blocked from view by Johnny and Kitty.  His eyes darted around at the guards on the second level, walking around and watching the prisoners.  He took in a shaky breath.

“Okay… Are you sure this is going to work?” he asked, uncertain.  

“It will as long as your acting doesn’t suck, punk!” Johnny hissed, looking glum.  “Man up, will ya?”

“Forgive me for not being excited about possibly having my teeth knocked out!”  

Danny sucked in a calming breath before turning to face Kitty.  “Sorry, just… run by the plan again?”

Kitty huffed and rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that day.  “Okay, you’re gonna get in a fight with Johnny, first words, THEN fists,” she ordered.  “He’ll throw you into one of those guards on the catwalk.  Steal his baton, throw it into the crowd, and we’ll have our riot.”

Danny nodded.  “Okay, fight with Johnny… Sounds like a normal Tuesday.”

Danny turned his back on Kitty, letting her take on her own role.  He took in a deep breath, then turned on Johnny with a deep scowl, practically growling.  “Leave me alone!  And I thought I told you to get out of my WAY!”

With that, Danny put his hands on Johnny’s chest and shoved him back hard, forcing him to stumble back and almost hit the table behind him.  This caused a few glances, but not many yet.  Still, it was just the beginning…

“I wasn’t IN your way, punk!”

Unfortunately Johnny wasn’t the best actor, but he didn’t have to pretend to be pissed.  He shoved Danny back angrily.  “And don’t PUSH ME!” he yelled.  “Little runt like you?  HA!  You wouldn’t last two SECONDS in a real prison fight!!”

“Who are you calling a PUNK you Marilyn Manson WANNABE!”  Danny shouted, getting up in Johnny’s face.  “Wearing big leather dusters doesn’t make you a man.  And from experience, you are CLEARLY not as tough as you like to LOOK.”

Danny gave Johnny another shove, a mean smirk on his lips as he drew Kitty into the fight, meaning to piss Johnny off more.

“Come on Kitty, you can tell me!”  Danny sneered.  “That motorcycle of his HAS to be compensating for SOMETHING~”

Johnny’s fists grabbed Danny by the front.  “THAT’S IT!!”

The biker turned, aimed, and HURLED him at the catwalk.

“HO SHOOT!”  Danny screeched as he was flung right into a couple of guards who had clearly been loitering on the catwalk in order to watch the fight.  He sent them down hard, knocking them out for the count.  Danny recovered quickly and grabbed BOTH of the guards batons.  He threw one into the crowd below towards Johnny and Kitty, before holding the other one aloft.  

“LET’S CRASH THIS JOINT!!” he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked Johnny and Kitty, so I thought "Why not, let the teenagers bond~"


	3. Chapter Three

Fists raised in the air, and roars answered his cry.  Danny cleared the catwalk easily with his stolen baton, sending guards plummeting into the awaiting mess below.  He jumped down once the doors were open and helped the others break into the halls.  It was chaos.  Prisoners rushed the guards on the floor.  Some of them were taken down by the bolts of green energy, but it was apparent the guards were being overpowered.  There were just too many.  

Danny looked around and finally found Johnny and Kitty.  He blasted a guard on their flank and joined them.

“Sorry about the motorcycle comment, totally didn’t mean it!  Hope there are no hard feelings?!”

Johnny just grunted as he continued to use his own stolen baton to clear a path towards the front doors.  Danny shrugged and turned to Kitty.  “Which way to the evidence locker?!”

Kitty pointed down the other end of the hall and up some stairs.  “It should be next to Walker’s office!” she yelled over the din.  “He has the only key but you should be able to blast the door down!  It’s up and to the left!”

“Thanks!”  Danny replied as he started running in that direction.  “You two go have fun in town for a free day, on me!”

“You’re the best, sweet cheeks!”  Kitty hollered back as she and Johnny headed for the exit.  “See ya around!”

The upstairs were pretty clear thanks to all the guards being sent down to take care of the riot.  He was alone in the hall as he looked for the offices Kitty mentioned.  After turning another corner, Danny finally found a barred door leading to a small shelved room.  Peeking inside, he spotted his little gift sitting innocently on a shelf.  With a cry of happiness Danny quickly blasted the lock off the door and flew over to his present.  He scooped it up, absolutely beaming.

“There you are!”

“And there YOU are~”

Danny whirled around in shock, only to scowl angrily.  “Walker.”

~*~

“What in the world--?” Vlad muttered.

They were coming up on the prison, but instead of the heavily armed fortress it usually was, today it resembled an upturned anthill.  Prisoners and guards fought on the catwalks, buzz batons firing every which way; Vlad maneuvered the Speeder around a few stray shots and descended down towards the gate.  “Must be the monthly riot,” he sighed to himself as the vehicle passed through walls.  “Can’t Walker EVER keep order?”

Jazz looked around with wide eyes.  “I guess we shouldn’t be TOO surprised.  Today Danny gets arrested?  Of COURSE he helps start a riot…”

She looked around at the mob, but couldn’t spot Danny anywhere.  “He must still be inside somewhere.”

Just as they flew up into the second level, a wall burst in front of them.  The two watched with wide eyes as a shaken and roughed up looking Walker stood up from the rubble, holding some kind of small box in his hands.  Danny, prison garb burned away in his rage, came barreling through the hole it seemed he had just made.  His eyes were BLAZING.

“GIVE IT BACK!”

“I-it’s against the ru--”

“SHOVE YOUR DAMN RULES UP YOUR ASS!!’

CRASH!

Vlad and Jazz watched in stunned silence as Danny tackled Walker through the OTHER wall and out of the hallway entirely.

Vlad raised his brows.  “Hm!”

His teeth glinted in a smile as he transformed back to Masters.  “Well, it looks like we can just enjoy the show,” the man laughed, steering the Speeder so they could see through the hole and throwing his arms along the back of the seat.  “He’s certainly learned a lot in a year from me~”

Jazz watched with wide eyes as her little brother practically WAILED on this ghost.  “Oh, he is REALLY ticked off,” she commented.  “Wonder what that guy did?”

Suddenly, the small box Walker had been holding went flying towards them, landing with a soft bounce on the hood of the speeder.  Jazz and Vlad blinked at it in surprise.

“CAREFUL WITH THAT!”  

Danny hurled Walker through ANOTHER wall.  “IT’S FRAGILE!” he screeched.

“I GAVE IT BACK, NOW LEAVE, YOU THRICE DAMNED CHILD!”

Danny humphed, giving a downed Walker a kick before turning his back on the warden.  He jumped, startled to see the speeder there.  He flew over, grinning as he spotted Vlad and Jazz inside.  

“Oh hey, guys!  Did you come to get me?  You’re so sweet~”

Vlad laughed.  He opened the door, stepped out, and shut it behind him, smirking wryly down at his pupil.  “Why is it that whenever I leave you alone, you always get into trouble?” he asked.

Danny pouted as he scooped up the wayward present and clutched it to his chest.  “It’s not my fault this guy has weird rules that I didn’t even know existed!  Although the ‘no human stuff in the Ghost Zone’ bit might be a rule for a reason…  I just didn’t know it WAS one!”

Danny came closer to the older man, blushing shyly as he held out a slightly dinged and dented gift.  “Um… Happy one year anniversary?  Sorry it got a little banged up… It’s kinda the reason I got thrown in prison.”

Vlad stared down at the little present, face lighting up.  “Oh, badger!  I thought you didn’t remember!” he laughed.

He accepted it, holding it delicately.  “Thank you…”

Danny watched apprehensively as Vlad gently unwrapped the bow and lifted the lid up off the present.  Inside was a small silver cube, about the size of rubic cube.  The surface seemed smooth and at first Vlad looked at it in confusion, unsure what to do with it.  Danny reached out and carefully turned the cube over, showing a little green glowing heart on the side.  

He blushed a soft jade as he showed it to Vlad.  “You just press here…”

He gently brushed his finger over the heart, and the cube began to light up.  Soft green light spread over the cube in edged vines, before spilling into a little circle on one side.  Danny held the cube so the circle was on top, and soon Vlad understood why.  

From the source of light, a small green hologram projected itself from the cube.  The hologram was of Danny.  At first, it seemed like it was just a simple hologram picture.  But then, it began to move.

And little hologram Danny began to sing.

_“Dancing bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember~_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December~”_

Danny smiled shyly, eyes locked on the tiny, imperfect hologram.  “It’s the first song you played for me…  I thought… I thought it kinda… Meant something…”

The tiny lights reflected in Vlad’s soft, awestruck eyes.

“Ohhh… badger…” he murmured, fighting back tears.  “It’s beautiful… thank you…”

He glanced up at Danny, smiling -- then remembered Jazz.

Vlad looked back at the redhead, who waved through the glass, and quickly took one step to the side.  Out of view of the window, he gently placed the cube in Danny’s hands, cupped the young man’s face, and kissed him softly.  Pulling away, Vlad stroked perfect white hair away from those beautiful emerald eyes… gazing into them with pure passion.

“I love you…” he murmured, and kissed him again.

Danny was absolutely beaming, kissing Vlad back with the same tenderness and feeling.  “I love you too…”

He pulled back, looking up at Vlad with a sweet expression, cheeks dusted with a pale jade blush.  “Happy anniversary, Vlad~”

His smiled turned sheepish, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  “Sorry I missed training.  Can we go now?  Maybe get some dinner?  The stuff they serve in this place is CRIMINAL.”

“Excellent!  Because I made lemon meringue pie for us!”

Vlad opened the door, sliding in after Danny and grabbing the wheel.  “...And a backup that Beatrice made, just in case,” he confessed as they lifted off.

Danny laughed.  “Smart woman.  Hi, Jazz!”

Jazz humphed.  “Don’t you ‘hi’ me.  What did I tell you about using the Ghost Zone as a personal shortcut?  I KNEW something like this would happen one day!”

Danny laughed, transforming back into his human self as he leaned over to hug his older sister.  “Thanks for coming to my rescue, big sis.  Love you, too~”

She sighed, giving him a hug back.  “Yeah, yeah, you little troublemaker.  Let’s get home already, I still have some work to finish.  And don’t forget, you have a dentist appointment tomorrow afternoon!”

Danny’s head fell back with a loud groan.  “Oh no, I completely forgot about that!” he moaned.  “Vlad, I changed my mind, put me back in prison.  I’ll gladly face jail time over Dr. Titiana.  I SWEAR, if she pinches my cheeks and says my teeth look SO pretty ONE MORE TIME…”

“Either way you’d be facing the chair,” Vlad snorted.

“Vlad,” Danny said, sounding utterly dissapointed.  “That was terrible.”

“I know.  And I apologize.  It was almost as bad as your ‘criminal’ pun back there~”

“No, mine was at least charmingly bad, cute even.”  Danny proclaimed, crossing his arms with a pout.  “Yours sounded like a bad dad joke.”

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.”  Jazz snickered.  “Let’s just get home, okay?”

“Yes, mother…”

 


End file.
